Halo is more realistic
Yes, Call of Duty does seem more realistic than Halo, because Call of Duty has real guns, and since Halo doesn't, it obviously sucks because 12 year olds said it does. However, Halo's gameplay in general happens to be more realistic than Camp of Duty, forget that Halo is a sci-fi tale, forget that it doesn't have real guns, forget everything that you know about both Halo and Call of Duty, and try to be''' realistic'. #'Burst shots:' In CoD, there are some 3 round burst weapons so the players will stop spraying and praying, but that's forced, in Halo, if you maintain burst shots, your fire will be more accurate. #'Crouch for more precision:' Didn't your sports teacher tell you that squatting improves your hand eye coordination? Yeah, it works with shooting as well. In CoD, this isn't an implemented mechanic, yet, in Halo, it is. #'Common sense: Black Ops 2 is set in the future but all the guns are real guns, in 13 years time, no new guns have been invented, pretty fucking realistic. #'''Bullet Drop: Well, Halo really doesn't have that, but Needles will descend, so will Brute shot grenades and Fuel rods. In Call of Duty, you shoot someone, they instantly die. #'Super soldiers:' Spartans were raised to be badass, but even when you play as a private in the CoD campaigns, somehow, you have more combat skill than fucking Mecha-Godzilla, ripping through all the enemies, pretty realistic. #'MY EYES: '''In CoD, when you get hit in the arm, your eyes frickin bleed like hell, but after 5 seconds, it's all clear and you are back to normal, yeah, healing from bullet wounds, REALISTIC. In Halo, your HUD turns red to alert the soldier, and they need a health pack to restore vital health, but not Spartans because their suits already have Biofoam. (Mark V Spartans did not have built in Biofoam supplies and the Spartan IIIs in Halo Reach have them in very limited supplies, healing the player only once) #'Lets talk about the graphics': Cod4 looked great for its time, and Halo 3 still does, but since then, CoD has looked like plastic, even though Black Ops 2 looks alright, Halo's mix between cartoonyness and '''photorealism' does keep realism relatively intact. (However, Halo 4's graphics are mostly cartoony) #'Aiming:' Halo doesn't have aim down sights, yet it has a better aiming system than CoD. You see, in CoD, you find someone, quickly aim at them, shoot, they die. In the real world, a few shots will injure someone, but not kill them, in Halo, you have to maintain your aim to get the kill, instead of shooting someone for .1% of a second. #'Multiplayer:' I don't think 8 year olds make great soldiers, Halo has a more mature community. Halo's multiplayer is so inclined to teamwork, players always seem to stick together, escorting others, defending them, sacrificing, but in CoD, team deathmatch really is just less people trying to kill you, and I don't think team mates say "GAY FAGGOT COME AND RECOVER ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL FUCK YOUR MOTHER" This isn't really about the game itself, but I quote the ESRB, "Game experience may change during online play". #'Literally heavy weapons:' In Halo, if you pick up a turret, you move slower while carrying it, but in Call of Duty, you are frickin sprinting with a minigun. I can think of more, I will update this page later. I'm not saying that Halo is realistic, but I'm saying that you CoD fanboys shouldn't be saying that CoD is more realistic than Halo, let alone realistic. Caution. . 13:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:CoD vs Halo